


Just As Sweet

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Extended Scene, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Princess Annabeth, Really fluffy, Tumblr Prompt, also roses, and also prince percy, but it cute tho, but this can be read on its on too, id recommend reading that one first, it's a cute little extension to my first one, it's just better with the context, of my original royalty au, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Annabeth enters her room later that night with a brilliant flush on her cheeks to find a red rose laying on her pillow.A continuation of A Rose By Any Other Name
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Just As Sweet

Annabeth enters her room later that night with a brilliant flush on her cheeks to find a red rose laying on her pillow.

Immediately, she picks it up, stroking the velvet petals and inhaling the sweet scent. The smile on her face widens, her thoughts running a mile a minute and her heart beating even faster.

Flashes of the ball come back to her, her prince down on one knee, meeting those familiar green eyes, the relief in them when she accepted, and most of all, how it finally felt to be in his arms as they danced.

And then, of course, had come the apology, off to the side after the dance, his stuttering explanation and her wanting nothing more than to kiss him to silence, but instead laying a hand on his arm and reassuring him it was okay.

Because it was, and she recognizes that it’s most probably something she would have done had the roles been reversed.

And then of course, the endless flow of words as they learned about each other, about the kingdoms and the laws and their favorite colors.

Sighing, she melts onto her bed, the rose still in hand.

“Kind of like you,” he had once said. “Blooming brilliantly to add color and beauty into the world.”

Smiling, she turns it over and the moonlight catches on the ring on her hand that glints softly, the weight a reminder that she was soon to be married. To him. To Percy.

And though they had spent so much time together not that long ago, a part of her longs once again to see him. As if the weight she’s been carrying for the last week or so has finally disappeared, leaving an elated feeling only he can satisfy.

She falls asleep to the thought of him, rose still in hand.

-.-

When she wakes, it’s still somewhat dark, and her sleepy confusion disappears quickly at the sound of what probably woke her up in the first place. A sharp knock.

Quietly, she springs to her feet, making her way to the window, where she thinks the source of the sound is. Creeping up from the side, she chances a quick glance, where she’s met with a head of dark messy hair.

And just like that, the smile returns to her face, her heartbeat quickening at the sight rather than the noise.

She throws open the window and he looks up at her, dropping the small stone he had been about to throw and shoving his hands in his pockets instead, giving her a shy smile. He doesn’t say anything, but she gets the message.

Years of experience of climbing out of her window come in handy now as she scrambles down, appearing at his side almost as quickly as he had gotten her attention. He’s staring at her with awe as she brushes off her hands, and she can’t help the heat on her face.

“You’re amazing,” he breathes, a hand reaching out to touch her but stopping halfway and dropping to his side once he realizes what he’s doing.

She wishes he had kept going. “Good morning to you too,” she says instead, offering a soft smile.

It’s the crack of dawn, and the sky is just starting to light up the world, their faces washed in soft light. But she can still see the way his lips quirk up at her greeting.

“I’m sorry I woke you up so early,” he says quietly, as if not to disturb the stillness around them. She wants to break it, hold his hand.

“I’m not,” she answers instead. He smiles at the words, a full, brilliant smile, and steps a little closer.

“I just had to see you again,” he tries to explain but can’t seem to find the words. It’s okay, though, she doesn’t need him to. She gets it.

She raises a hand to brush away a strand of hair that’s blown onto her face. The sun just starting to peek over the horizon catches the ring on her hand, making it glint as it had done the night before.

And just like before, it serves as a reminder of what the man in front of her means to her. The man she’s going to marry.

Even Percy’s gaze is caught on the ring as if it’s just now hitting him too.

They no longer need to hold back.

It’s such a freeing feeling that, impulsively, she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the garden, en route to the hidden enclave that she’s pretty sure only the gardeners really know about.

He lets himself be dragged away, clasping her hand back tightly as they make their way to the tiny bench surrounded by bushes and some more roses.

“Beautiful,” he says softly, once more looking at her as she stares at the roses and remembers the night before. The word fills her with the same giddiness it had when he had first spoken them, before she even knew who he was.

But now she does, she knows the man she wanted was the one she was getting and there was no need to be torn between love and duty.

So now she leans her head against his chest, because she can, and his arms immediately wrap around her. It feels like home.

She knows that they’ve really only known each other for a week and maybe this was just the excitement, but it’s _good_. It’s good that it feels like they’ve known each other forever, that they have similar ideas on how to rule, that he looks at her like she outshines every rose and she feels at home in his arms. Because she also knows that they are to be married soon and from then on, they’ll work towards ruling the kingdom as symbols of unity and peace.

But right now, they aren’t future kings and queens, or even husband and wife. Right now, they’re just two people slowly falling in love.

The silence is a contrast to the night before. Perhaps it’s because, while there’s still a lot to learn, they’re content with simply enjoying each other’s company.

She breaks away once the sky is painted a brilliant yellow and orange to look at him.

“Hi,” he whispers, a soft smile on his face. Bathed in the early morning light, it reminds her a little of when they had first met.

“Hi,” she whispers back, the giddy feeling returning.

“I don’t know about you,” he starts slowly, “but for most of this week I’ve wanted to do something that wasn’t my place, but now…” he trails off.

“Now?” she prompts, thinking of the times she wanted to do something despite knowing she shouldn’t, despite knowing it’d be wrong.

“Now, maybe I don’t have to hold back?” He phrases it as a question, still trying to learn their limits. And as much as she appreciates it, Annabeth is, frankly, tired of waiting.

“Percy.” She notes the way it feels to say his name. “You definitely don’t need to hold back.”

His eyes widen with surprise at her boldness, but it’s quickly replaced by something that sends a thrill through her body.

“Annabeth,” he says in a low voice. “My future queen.” He takes her hand in his, pulling her closer. He heart’s beating wildly once again. “I’m going to kiss you know.”

She shoots him a sly smile. “Good.”

And before she knows it, his lips are on hers and she’s kissing him back with the same fervor. Not holding back.

-.-

Annabeth steps into her room late at night, her heart racing from the conversation she just had about her duties as the heir with her mother, to find a red rose laying on her pillow.

And her prince alongside it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anon on tumblr for the prompt! I had fun writing this little extension of my original oneshot! 
> 
> The original if you haven't read it yet is titled: A Rose By Any Other Name!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Please Comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
